


Sheep Among Wolves

by MegaTank



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Creampie, Double Penetration, First Time, Foursome, Futa/female, Futadom, Futanari, Gags, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Office, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sexual Liberation, Spitroasting, Sybian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaTank/pseuds/MegaTank
Summary: On a fateful day in the office, a young woman discovers her team member's dirty little secret. A secret shared between all of her team. Her own upbringing makes it difficult to accept this truth, especially when her own body wants to do more than just accept it.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Sheep Among Wolves

Things were going  _ so  _ well for Anne today.

Spirits were at their usual Friday afternoon high, and the project she was assigned to lead was looking to end on another week of smooth sailing. It was a simple enough task involving re-organising and connecting the company databases, but the way things were headed, going beyond the original scope and kicking things up a notch. The servers would never work better.

It was all thanks to her team. Lady luck must have been smiling on Anne, as she received the gift of four dedicated, reasonably friendly women for team members. While she couldn’t speak for all men, it seemed as though many of them didn’t appreciate being directly answerable to a woman; especially one younger than them. Maybe it was just a couple of bad apples that spoiled the bunch, but these ladies in particular were far more hassle and resentment free.

There was Penny, the oldest of the team and someone Anne already saw as something of a ‘first mate’, helping smooth other any problems her lack of experience with all of this might cause. While she would likely never say such things, she also happened to be the one Anne found the most beautiful, sporting bright green eyes that could either be soft or stern, long, flowing blonde hair and a British accent that sounded as though she was putting in serious effort to avoid sounding too much like a stuffy aristocrat. Anne even heard through the grapevine she’d moved away from England some time ago, though she never learned why.

Probably a ‘land of opportunity’ thing.

On the other end in quite a lot of ways was the exotic Asian girl Sri. much as Anne didn’t care for the stereotype, she really was the team’s Indian tech support. A computer wizard that could manage any program or problem in a way that even Anne herself couldn’t match. Sri also seemed adept at explaining processes with only a slight hint of an accent. Besides the common features of black hair (cut surprisingly short), light brown eyes and skin to match, the word best used to describe her was ‘diminutive’. The only one on the team Anne could reasonably say was physically smaller than her. Sri also seemed to have difficulty putting words together when outside of her wheelhouse of technology. There was also the small matter of frequent toilet breaks, which Anne was still figuring out how to bring up. She didn’t want to seem punitive or prying. Not towards someone who cracked codes with such ease.

If it was skulls that needed cracking, Kat was the one Anne looked to. That probably wasn’t her full name, but Anne got the impression outright asking would get her nothing more than an absolute-zero glare. Judging from her accent, Kat hailed from one of the Eastern European provinces. It wasn’t as though she had any trouble articulating her words any more than the others, yet Anne tried to avoid that as much as possible. Much easier to set her loose on anyone on the other departments that were causing trouble for the project. Kat possessed deep brown hair tail back into a ponytail, hazel eyes and a steely face that suggested a set of ripped muscles under her full suit that Anne only  _ might _ have gotten a glimpse of.

The one that held the whole team together was without a doubt May. Anne knew her the longest of anyone, back from the group application process when she sported deep red hair before she switched to her current silver-grey. She did something similar with her eyes, trying new contacts every couple of weeks. It started as a simple vision problem, then May decided to roll with it and try some new colours. On this particular day it was a bright amber. Besides that, she was probably the most physically similar, helped by their shared American ethnicity. May was perhaps an inch taller, and far more willing to stand out.

It would be nice to imagine that they shared some kind of special rapport, but in truth May was pretty much a textbook people person. Any lack of technical skill was more than compensated for by how well she got on with everyone without trying. All the others just  _ forgot  _ about their defences or their difficulties whenever May wanted to talk. Sometimes it seemed that she clicked with the others even better than with Anne herself, even though they knew each other a bit longer. Perhaps she wasn’t completely okay with getting a lower position after all. No matter. As a liason, May proved above and beyond time and again. It would prove easy to clear the air over time.

Which is why Anne  _ really _ wished she’d pushed her curiosity down on this fateful afternoon.

It started as such a simple thing. About fifteen minutes before work ended, May said she needed to step out for a bit. That wasn’t unusual. Their team was split into two rooms on the eighth floor of their building: one for Anne and May, and another for the remaining three. There were a myriad of facilities they needed to share with the other departments. Only this time, there was a slight panicked haste to her step. Moreover, May didn’t say where she was going, or why.

May  _ always  _ explained her movements during work hours. It should have been a simple thing to just brush off. She could be late to something. Perhaps she decided to slip off a little early. 

No, May wasn’t the kind of person to do that unless it was an emergency. Against her better judgement, Annie left her draft on next week’s schedule to at least check it out. If there was a problem, they could talk it out together.

Right?

Alright, simple. Objective number one: try and figure out what’s going on with May. Two: try not to look suspicious doing so. Milling about this close to the weekend was a common stalling strategy. A copy of the progress report to ‘ask’ about would make good enough cover. With her plan ready and no time to waste, Anne walked out into the hallways.

“Uh, May?” she called out. No response; not that she expected one. As luck would have it, their rooms were at the end of the hall. Only one way to go. She made a right turn to walk down the straight hall. All of the outer walls were glass panes, so there was a good amount of afternoon sun beaming in. She checked off the other rooms, one by one. With a quick glance, it was easy to tell if there was someone else in the room, or nobody at all. No. No. No.

There were some more likely places. Maybe start there? Copier room was empty. Toilets? Vacant. This was a stupid idea to begin with. May was probably well on her way to another floor by now, if not already there. Might as well pack it u-

_ What was that _ ? There were some noises coming from nearby. By the sounds of things, it was from the one door you couldn’t peer through. The supply closet. It sounded like there was some shuffling going on, and grunting? The door was closed. That didn’t usually happen if it was just a janitor. A janitor likely wouldn’t be having that much trouble. The doors weren’t locked during working hours, and it was the one room on the floor that couldn’t be locked with a simple latch from the inside. Anne could easily open the door and look inside.

Did she really want to, though? Something felt off about this entire situation. Either that, or she was looking too much into someone who really was just looking through the supplies inside. Oh well, if it really was nothing there would be a touch of embarrassment and the whole thing would be forgotten the next day. Anne grabbed the handle and turned it.

The door wouldn’t open, no matter how much force she applied. There was another noise from the other side. Were they stuck? There was no call for help. If she tried anything more drastic, it would attract attention from the room’s occupant for sure, if not others. Better do this right. Anne took a step back, angling her legs. With aim she read about but never tried, she launched her heel and kicked with all her strength. 

With a brief moment of resistance, the door flew open, and a broomstick and a few other items were knocked over from the force. Standing there, as Anne suspected from the depths of her mind was May. It wasn’t just may that was standing, either. Her trousers were wide open and dropped a little. There was little point in trying to brush off what was visible as some kind of parlour trick.

A penis. Very real, and at full mast. Burning its way into Anne’s brain far too fast and completely for her to simply avert her eyes. When her eyes met with May, she proved to have no more words to offer than Anne did. The only sound was heavy breathing, in this already heated store room. In the end, it was Anne who broke the silence.

“ _ Evil _ !” She squeaked, before bolting off. 

No time to wait; she bolted down the stairs, taking strides of three or even four each time. By the time she reached the ground, the adrenaline was coursing through her body. Once she was out the door, she just kept running. Running. Running. Her apartment was close enough that she could walk it most days. Running like there was no tomorrow- well, that was quite a bit faster. It also meant she fumbled about three more times getting her keys.

It was when she sat down on her cheap, royal blue couches to catch her breath that the reality of what Anne saw started to sink in. Something she wasn’t supposed to, that was for certain. Any attempt to deny the reality fizzled, leaving the truth that May wasn’t quite the woman Anne thought all too real.  _ What was she _ ,  _ anyway _ ?

More important: what would she do now Anne knew? Leave the team? Even her job. No. No no no. This could still be smoothed over. May’s mobile number was worth a try.

Come on. Come on, come on. Each cycle of the ringing tone taunted her, leaving her nerves to fray further. Nope, voicemail. Every time she tried. Nothing much she could do.

“Uh, May? Look, can we talk?  _ Please _ ? I shouldn’t have barged in like that. I know this seems bad, but- we can talk this out. I promise.” Message recorded. 

That was about the best she could do right now. Besides an email, for all the good that would do. All that was left was to try and distract herself from this big, sordid mess. Maybe some more running would do her some good. Shower first.

Every time Anne did this: turning on the water to heat up and disrobing, she felt a certain  _ itch _ . She couldn’t help looking at her body in the full-length mirror. The bright-red hair she’d rolled into a bun at the back of her head (Penny’s recommendation). Hips that were apparently ‘child bearing’. Her full set of fiery pubic hair. Her legs, which contrasted by being cleanly shaven. Last and probably most was her chest:‘C and a half’ apparently, not that she’d ever had any reason to be proud of them.

On the subject of larger than average, May’s size was the largest real one Anne could ever remember seeing, either depicted or in person. How many inches could it reach? Eight? Nine? The thought of putting her hands on such a thing, or even-

_ No _ . Bad. Bad Anne. She slapped her own hand away from her crotch. Such impurities were unbecoming. May was- she was- a friend. That was all. Maybe she could still be.

Looked like it was going to be a cold shower.

* * *

_ Bzzt _ .

Ungh, her phone? What was going on? Anne didn’t set her alarm on weekends. No, her alarm built up the volume. Someone was calling.

_ May _ ! All grogginess vanished. Anne yanked the phone off the table and the charging cable. Calm. Stay calm. She could smooth this all over. She slid to answer. Sat up, took a deep breath. Then, she placed her phone up.

“Morning. So- you got my call?”

“Yeah. All seven of them.” May sounded as though she was avoiding striking any kind of tone. “You wanna meet up or something? I don’t think we can deal with all of this over the phone.”

“What? Oh, yeah. Sure thing. As long as you can make the time.”

That was that. In two hours, Anne would get what might be her only chance to fix all of this. The only thing she could do was prepare herself. Try not to think too hard about- May. Her  _ thing _ .

In a token of goodwill, May was the one to choose the place they met. The place was a small, independent café a couple of blocks away. They were due to meet about an hour after the call ended, but Anne decided on arriving fifteen minutes early. She needed some hot food in her, and her hands were shaking too much to make it herself. Something normally out of the question. Something with bacon. Maybe some cheese. Panini it was. Latte to help wash it down.

When May showed up, it didn’t take long for her to find Anne’s spot outside; one with just enough awning cover that the morning sun wouldn’t blind them. Even more surprising was the shirt/short combo she wore that more or less matched Anne’s. May sported a bright blue/yellow combo and a pair of shades. Anne waved her over, and May picked up, though she didn’t smile or speak. She simply pulled the metal, cushioned chair opposite and sat. 

For the longest time, there were no words. Just the sound of distant traffic and the summer breeze. The distance was already forming.

“So-” May started, but her mouth hung open, failing to form a complete sentence. Looked like it was up to Anne.

“May. Please don’t file a harassment claim. I had no idea it was you in there, or what you were-” Anne’s words dried up before the image of what she saw could resurface.

“Well, that wasn’t what I expected.” May set her sunglasses down on the table. “So I’m not evil?”

“Um- no! Of course not!” Anne gave a pleading look. “Look, I- I misspoke, alright? What I meant was- well- uh-  _ something else _ .”

“Something else. Okay,” May said, shaking her head. “Well, I never planned on filing any complaints or anything. I’d prefer not to draw any attention to any of- what happened.”

“Oh,  _ thank God _ .” Anne gave a long, deep sigh. “So, why were you in there, anyway?”

May gave a supressed laugh. “Well, I guess I overestimated how well the room was soundproofed. Not to mention my ability to jam a door shut.” Maybe this whole thing would have turned out better if Anne didn’t know how to kick a door in. “What I was doing in there- that’s a bit more complicated.”

“If you don’t want to talk about it-”

“No, no. I might as well now,” May said. Did Anne really want to know the whole thing? Yes, and no. “Yes, I’m endowed down there. Most of the time it’s easy to manage. Keep under wraps. Sometimes, though- it gets hot. I see something- think of something exciting and I-  _ perk up _ . Then it gets uncomfortable, not to mention more conspicuous. I have to calm myself down, or at least realign things- get it back under control. Do you understand now?”

“I think so.” Anne nodded. Wishing just a bit she didn’t stop there. “Thank you for telling me. No one else needs to know about this. Not the company, the bosses- even our team won’t hear anything from me.”

May shook her head. “Oh, I’m afraid it’s a bit too late for that. The rest of our little group already knows.” Maybe it was better Anne didn’t know how that came to be. “Apart from that, your silence would be most appreciated.  _ God, I sound just like Penny _ ,”

Anne breathed a sigh of relief. This was the end of it. Did it have to be, though? There were only about a hundred questions floating through her head.

“So, uh-” Anne started to stammer. “How- how did you get it?”

“ _ Get  _ it?” May glared at her. “I was born with it, Annie.”

“Oh. Yeah.” After a few seconds, Anne looked back up. “Really? I thought- it just- it’s not  _ natural _ .”

“Yes it is.” There was less anger in May’s voice than expected, but just as much impatience. “It’s a rarity, that’s all. I have a full-  _ potent _ set of male genitalia. We exist. I wasn’t created in some lab, or even an operating table. This is how I came out of the womb.”

“Right, right.  _ Sorry _ .” Anne looked away, only to be gently guided back by May’s hand.

“It’s fine. This is going a lot better than I imagined after yesterday. You’re still a good woman, and a decent team leader.” There was that May sense of humour. “You know, I haven’t even ordered anything yet. Be right back.”

The time May was in the café was ample to finish off what was left of Anne’s food. The drink could last at least a little longer. She could finally breathe east. May was such a good friend. A friend who just  _ happened _ to have a surprise asset. A large surprise asset. There was little point in denying it: she wanted more. To  _ know _ more, that was all. Really.

It was a couple of more minutes basking in the sun before May returned, large cup and saucer in hand. She settled it down, then herself.

“Sorry about the wait,” May said, taking her first sip. “ _ Still hot _ .”

“It’s no problem.” Anne took a deep breath. “Do you mind, if- I asked some more questions?”

“ _ Oh _ . You’re still curious?” May set her hands down, waiting.

“-Maybe. So, uh-” Anne moved in closer. “Are they all that big?”

“No. Some are even bigger.” May mirrored Anne’s lean inwards. “In fact, some can even grow as big as a mountain.” There was a brief silence. Then, Anne jumped as May broke out into cacophonic laughter.

Anne pouted. “You could have just said you didn’t know.”

“Sorry, couldn’t resist. It’s not like I’m part of some huge futa cabal or anything.” Futa? Was that what they called themselves? Well, it was what May called it. That was all that mattered. “I’d say I’m pretty happy with what I got, outside of work of course. Why, you want to give it a try?”

“ _ What _ ? No!” The shade of red Anne’s face went said otherwise. “I mean, I can’t.”

“Oh, you’re already spoken for? That’s fine.” May went for her drink.

Come to think of it, they didn’t know a whole lot about each other outside of work. This was hardly the best starting point, yet here they were.

“No, I don’t have anyone.” There was more shame in that statement than Anne cared for. “It’s just- I’m not doing anything like that until marriage.”

May spluttered her drink. “Wait, seriously? You’re doing the whole _ pledge  _ thing?” 

“Yes!” Anne snapped. “It’s not a joke, you know.”

“Fine, fine. That’s more- traditional than I expected.” May was done cleaning up her mess, so she looked straight into Anne’s eyes. “It’s just- do you really think it’s a good idea to wait until after the wedding to find out if you can make that kind of thing work?”

“What’s that supposed to matter? I don’t want a relationship that could sour over something little like that.” Anne felt herself tensed up all of a sudden.

“ _ Annie _ .” May took a deep breath. “I mean this in the nicest way possible. What would you know about sex? Or relationships, for that matter?”

There was no good answer to that. All of Anne’s ‘knowledge’ amounted to things she’d be told by the people important in her life. Her actual love life consisted of a brief thing with a guy in high school that was halted on the order of her parents. He seemed so nice, yet apparently he was only interested in one thing; that was the end of that.

Okay. Anne was ready. “I know that I have to be careful. I’m not going to let some fly by night trick me, okay?”

“Is that what you think I did?  _ Tricked _ you?” May tightened her grip on the cup.

“What? No! That’s not what I-” Anne groaned. What to say- “You had your reasons to do what you did. What I’m trying to say is- you need trust. A lot of it. Without that, sex is just- dirty. Evil.”

“ _ There’s that word again _ ,” May muttered. It was only then Anne realised what she meant. “Okay, so you get married. Then what? You settle down? Give up your job; become a housewife? Like you’re  _ supposed _ to?”

Anne shook her head. “That- that’s not up to me.”

“Then who, Annie?” May place a hand on Anne’s. “Listen to me. If you spend your entire life living by someone else’s rules, bending over backwards to do what they want, then you’ll  _ never _ be truly happy. Chances are, neither will they. Whoever they are.”

“I-” Anne bolted up, pushing the chair back. “You don’t know  _ anything _ about me! What I’ve been through. I’m not throwing all of that away for your-  _ degeneracy _ !” Fists clenched, Anne marched off, away from all of the madness. Anne couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

Outrageous.

* * *

She really needed to stop doing this.

Once again, Anne went home to cool off, only to realise how much worse she’d made things in her passion. Damnit, May. Why did you have to be-

No. None of this was May’s fault. May and her incredible people skills. Her easy, friendly nature. Her ever-changing, soft eyes you could safely confide anything to. Her long, bulky,  _ veiny _ -

There Anne went again. Why couldn’t she stop herself? Sex, sex, sex. She could distract herself well enough outside of work, but her down time got harder and harder every day. Now it looked like even her job wasn’t safe any more. It would be easy to say May was the powder keg that blasted everything apart, but in truth she was simply the spark. The idea of sex would drag Anne in, closer and closer. Only for her to realise at the last second and slap herself away. Even the thought of self-pleasure came with paralyzing anxiety. Why, though?

It wasn’t really a matter of figuring out, but dredging herself out of the deep pit of denial Anne dug for herself. All those years being told that sex was at best, a means to an end. That pleasure was the sure path to a life of debauchery and misery, or so it went. Find a steady man and start a family. That was the plan.

Only, Anne already derailed the plan carefully laid out for her. Her parents weren’t too pleased when she wanted to go to university. They made her pay her own way, to ‘teach her a lesson’. The mystifying part was their even greater indignance when Anne used her programming degree to find a job to pay down the tuition fees. That meant a move to one of the big cities, which was an automatic no-no. When Anne chose to defy them, there was only one response.

“Come back when you’ve finally seen sense.”

That was just over a month ago. No contact since then. No calls, no emails, no letters, no nothing. They even deflected any attempt Anne made to get in touch. When her third call attempt was cut off early, Anne realised they were doing it on purpose. Short of her going back, they wanted those words before she left to be the last ones.

They weren’t interested in reconciling, or even seeing how she was doing. They were interested in nothing short of total capitulation from her. Anne wouldn’t, though. Not to them, anyway. 

Recent trouble aside, this new life was shaping up to be everything she ever wanted. Decent home, good job, great friends. Friends she was hoping not to lose. All of it happened because Anne chose to defy the expectations placed on her. Her family was probably back home, still expecting her ambitions to go the way of the Prodigal Son. Anne hoped she could meet them halfway; have a family like they wanted, and maybe she could at least garner some modicum of acceptance.

Only none of the guys she met so far seemed like the upstanding gentleman that would measure up to her parent’s standards. If Tommy from high school wasn’t up to snuff, then they wouldn’t be either. Maybe Anne and her parents wanted different things. Those men that sneered at their  _ superior _ ? Maybe that was the kind of thing they were after. The thought made her blood boil.

Maybe there was something Anne was missing. If she could just talk to her parents, maybe they could explain how their way was better in some more concrete terms, instead of some wavy, abstract ‘greater good’ platitudes. They already made it clear they would only talk on condition of her surrender. By that point, they could simply assert their authority like they always had and be done with it. They certainly would never allow her to associate with someone like May if they knew the truth. 

‘May is Sinful. You must shun her and stay on the righteous path.”

Anne leapt off her bed.  _ No _ . No she wouldn’t. Any further attempts at appeasement would only result in the expectation of further demands being mindlessly obeyed. She would find people who loved  _ her _ , not what they thought they could make her into.

Speaking of which, Anne needed to make a call. Voicemail. Of course. Shouldn’t have been a surprise, given how things went a second time.

“Hey. I’ve been thinking about things, and I’m really,  _ really _ sorry. Again. Okay?” End call. Nothing but time now. Time to enjoy some of her newfound freedom, perhaps. Try some new things she never thought she could before. Anne stripped herself bare again. No more hopeless longing in the mirror. She lay back on her double bed, starting to explore her own soft skin.

Lying on her back, getting used to the feel of the bed, Anne spread her legs just a touch, and started to caress her body. Each touch, each glide of her fingers across her thighs, or up the curves of her chest brought her skin alive, and the rest of her body with it. There was a brief stop, a recoiling of her hands. The anxiety she’d long associated these acts with would not simply vanish over an afternoon of private reflection. Anne would simply need to power through. It would get easier the more she did it.

There was no more family to reprimand her. Their rage was impotent now. Anne could focus on that. This was long overdue catharsis. The simple touch of her sensitive skin was no longer enough. Now was time for a little  _ pressure _ . She cupped her hands around each of her breasts. They were more than each hand could reach all the way around, so Anne circled each one with her fingers and palms. Finding a place to close in. What was the best place? Would it hurt too much? How far could she get-

No. No more agonising. This was about  _ finding out _ . A little bit at a time. With one last second of trepidation, Anne tightened each hand. More and more. Each squeeze brought more pain. More pleasure. Pure simulation. The desires to stop and push even further warred within her. Were all women like this? Maybe she should look it up. 

_ Ah _ ! Either she’d pushed too far, or for too long. The pain was too much, and now she retreated to the soothing, caressing motions. Looked like there was too much of a good thing. Anne started to catch her breath, figuring out what she wanted to do next. As if to tell her, a breeze blew in from the open window. The flow of air was mosting refreshing, except for her crotch where there was a deep chill. She’d already started to soak herself. Before, this was a clear sign to stop.

Now, things were just getting started.

Her hand creeped down her stomach. Onto her bush of red hair.  _ Oh, fu _ \- If her breasts felt good, this was honey to her malnourished soul. Losing herself to the intoxication was a risk she was more than happy to take. Anne flicked her fingers. Wiggling herself inside. Every movement of a sensual shockwave now.

Anne’s eyes slipped closed. Riveting as her plain white ceiling was, she could do much better. With no experience of even entertaining material to draw off, her mind was filling with, what else- May. Not the real May she knew and loved. At least, until today. This one was just a touch more aggressive, not the least bit secretive or ashamed of her secret weapon. Most of all, she was completely naked, at least to the best of Anne’s imagination.

Her own state was altered at least as much as May’s. While her real hands were plying chest and soaked insides, her mind depicted herself as unable to move. Completely helpless. All the onus of her escalating stimulation was placed on this imaginary May; looming over Anne from between her legs. Squeezing Anne’s breast with her hand, while making Anne ‘squeeze’ her tool between her legs. Sticking herself insider. Deeper and deeper. Faster and faster. No regard for the comfort, or lack thereof. Any thought of what might come out was also lacking from this projection.

_ You love this, don’t you? Being forced under me. Serving me every whim. You’re going to take my whole cock like a good little whore _ .

That sounded like nothing May would ever say. Being called a whore was also a bit more than Anne was ready for, even if she’d done it herself. These thoughts drifted on the edge of her mind as the hypothetical thrusting Anne was getting intensified. Everything ramped up, out of control. The speed. The pitch and volume of Anne’s ecstatic moans. The twitching in every corner of her body; mostly her legs. Just a little more. Then, Anne would finally-

“ _ GAH _ !” Anne jumped from her reverie as the phone rang. May.  _ Of course _ . As though she somehow knew about Anne’s sordid fun from across the city. Well, she wasn’t exactly as friendly as May deserved the last time they spoke. Fair was fair. Anne accepted the call.

“Hey there!” Anne put up a chipper front. Hiding her activities from seconds ago.

“I got your call, Anne. Hey, are you okay? You sound out of breath.”

“Uh, yeah.” Ew, she got the phone all wet. “Just been out for a run. Trying to clear my head.”

“Yeah, how’s that going? You said you were sorry. Again.”

Anne nodded, as though May were actually there. “Yeah. I thought about what you said, and you were right. About everything. And I was really rude to you.”

There was a sigh on the other end. “Oh, all’s well that ends well. If you really mean it, we’re good again. Though I have to say, that was awfully quick.”

“I know, I know. I guess- I always knew the life planned out for me wouldn’t make me feel happy, or fulfilled. I just assumed it would all be worth it in some way I just didn’t understand. I’m not going to wait for some vague notion of a meaningful life promised by other people any more. Not if it means forsaking the life I’ve built for myself. Forsaking you.”

“Annie-” There was a few seconds where only May’s gentle breathing could be heard. “That means a lot to me. For a while, I thought you might change your mind and blow my cover after all.”

“May, I gave you my word.” Anne sat up, her pleasure session all but forgotten. “Still, I would like to make it up to you in some way.”

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing. About my secret, that is. Would you like to- I don’t know- maybe come over to my place?”

_ May’s _ place? Really? That was about the last place Anne wanted to be right now. The eye of her personal, emotional storm. Everything Anne imagined up needed to stay under wraps; she doubted that would be possible in her current state, even if she didn’t say a word. Declining on the other hand would come across as rude. Maybe she could steer May’s mind away from the idea.

“Are you sure? Haven’t I taken up enough of your time already? Caused you enough trouble?” Anne asked. 

“Well, that’s why I’d prefer to resolve this once and for all. Face to face.” Wasn’t Anne’s apology good enough? Damnit. “To be honest, I’d prefer not to go out again today. Please, Annie. I understand if you’re too busy and this has to wait-”

“Alright, alright. I’ll do it.” Well, she folded quickly. It wasn’t as though her ‘running’ painted Anne as having a particularly busy schedule. “It’s not too far, is it?”

“Oh, thank you, Annie. It’s a bit of a ways from work, but it’s not too far from the nearest station. I’ll text you the details. And- if it’s not too much trouble, do you think you can come as soon as you can? Thanks!”

“But I-” the call already ended. Why did May have to back her into a corner like this? This- wasn’t like her. Half a minute later, the address was sent over to her, followed by one more message.

‘You won’t regret it’.

That remained to be seen.

* * *

From the information Anne looked up, she wouldn’t make it to May’s place until the early evening, assuming an optimal journey. There were a couple of stops Anne wanted to make along the way, plus the chance she would get lost in a number of ways in transit. With her desires only further stoked and only a vague idea of what to expect, Anne got herself dressed.

The only thing she possessed that felt appropriate was a flowing white dress that hadn’t seen any action since her move to the city. Along with some white heeled shoes and her standard work hair, it would just about do. Was this a date? No. No no no. Just a talk. With a friend. A very dear friend. Who happened to make Anne hotter than the summer already was.

With a refresh of some basic makeup and her handbag, Anne was done stalling. Go time. As luck would have it, her side stop was near the station she usually embarked on: a row of shops, carrying the essentials she would need, and a few more things. Things she’d never even thought of buying before.

The underground metro was fast, usually clean, and a little but cooler than the sun-baked surface. The only drawback was the lack of signal underground, which would start to grate for a journey this long. Not to mention any possible updates from May would have to wait. Now, thoughts of May started to fill Anne with anxiety and uncertainty.

The sudden, short notice of this whole thing did not help matters much. Yet Anne acquiesced the moment the pressure started to mount. The simple truth was she wanted to see May again outside of work. An invitation to her home felt like more than a matter of a decisive resolution to their argument, or a matter of convenience. The possibility that May could be just a little bit  _ interested _ taunted Anne’s mind. 

No. It was almost certain that she would get a decisive no for any number of reasons. That would be the end of it.

The train Anne was riding emergence above ground, just a couple of stops before she would get off. No signs of further contact on her phone. The clock had just gone five. The train doors came open, and Anne walked off. She was solidly in suburbia now. According to the map, she would need to go off the main street onto one of the quiet, side streets to find the place. About ten minute’s walk. Two main thoughts drove Anne forward for the walk: the desire to escape from the burning sun, and the need to get these burning questions over and done with.

According to the map, this was the place. The house was-  _ huge _ , especially compared to expectations. The house stood detached, at least three stories above the ground, with a reasonably large front garden. The house was covered in white panels with sloped red roofing. Large, clean windows adorned many of the walls but they were mostly raised and left little to see through. Was this the right place? The number matched: 373. It was worth a try. Anne walked up to the outdoor porch.

_ Ding-dong _ . This could still be the wrong place. Maybe May typed it wrong. This could be a prank of some sort, pretending she lived in such a big, fancy house. A way to test it-

_ Click _ .

“Annie, you made it!” Or not. May stood inside the house, wearing a more smart-casual white skirt with a deep blue skirt and tights.

“Yeah. Here I am. Here, I brought this for you.” Anne pulled a bottle of prosecco from behind her back, which lit up May’s eyes.

“Aww, you shouldn’t have.” May accepted the gift, and gestured Anne to enter. “You look lovely, by the way.”

“Oh, thank you.” Anne walked into the main hall. There was a set of wooden stairs heading upwards to the right, a door to what looked to be a living room on the left, and more doors down the corridor. Besides a large coat rack, there was little to the hall itself beyond pristine white walls. “You really live here? Looks- expensive.”

May laughed. “Ahah, you noticed, huh? Well to be honest, I had more than a little help from my three housemates. They’re happy to have me as long as I do my part around the house.”

“Oh, that must be nice.” Anne walked over to the stairs, though the upstairs landing was around a corner. “Are they around?”

“They’re busy right now. Don’t worry, they won’t bother us without my permission. Unless we’re really loud.” That last part flustered Anne a little. “Come on in. Take a seat, I’ll be right with you.”

Anne entered the living room, leaving May to walk off with the bottle. The living room appeared to be two rooms with a wall that was knocked through. The result was a lounging area with a cream three piece suite next to the windows, and an entertainment area with books, a wall-mounted TV and a small table to dine on. The walls in here were light grey with a floral pattern wallpaper. Anne sat on the sofa, away from the sunlight still beaming into the house. It was about another minute before May returned, carrying a couple of wine glasses.

“It’s a little early, but since you were kind enough to bring this-” May handed over the glass, prompting Anne to take a cursory sip. Any taking the edge off was more than welcome. About a third into the glass, Anne set it down on the brown table in front of her.

“So what did you want to discuss here?” Anne asked. If she prevaricated at all there was a growing chance she would blurt out her true feelings.

“Annie.” May set her own glass down, about half-full. “I want you to look me in the eyes, and promise me you’ll keep my secret safe. No matter what.”

“I already told you I would,” The tension released slightly by the drink was already cranking up. “Is it really that bad, May?”

“Maybe it’s not as bad as it used to be, but there a lot of people out there who will look for any stupid reason to look down on you. Even if it’s completely out of your control.” May stared more intently into Anne’s eyes. “You weren’t supposed to find out; at least not this soon. I know you said you would keep it a secret, but then we kind of fell out again. Promise me: no matter what, no matter how much you might ever hate me; you’ll never let my secret out.”

“I-” Anne looked away. “I don’t know, May. I can’t imagine ever truly hating you. And I can’t see myself ever doing something so horribly spiteful. Not after everything you’ve done for me. I don’t feel right saying something with such certainty, but at the same time I can’t imagine a situation where doing something like that would ever feel  _ right _ . Does- that make any sense?”

May seemed to ponder, looking outside. “Yeah, I think so. Instead of some oath I made you promise, you want me to trust that you would never want to hurt me on principle. You really can’t swear it?”

“May, I swore I would never have sex until I was married.” Anne pried the pledge ring off her finger and threw it out the window. “A promise isn’t nearly as important as the reasons you make it.”

“I see.” May got up to sit next to Anne. “I know I’m asking a lot, and this is starting to sound weird. It’s just- the last time someone found out without me meaning to, it caused me no end of misery. When you started telling me about your upbringing; what you believed in- I felt so sure it was about to happen again.”

Anne put a hand on May’s shoulder. “I know it can be hard to believe, but I’m not like that now. But talk is cheap, May. The only thing that can put your mind at ease is time, I guess.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry, Annie. I want to trust you, really. You’re a good leader and I know you haven’t given me any reason not to trust you-”

“Really?” Anne looked down. “Most of the time, it just feels like I point the team in the right direction, then I’m riding on your coattails.”

With a single gulp, May finished her glass. “Even if that were true, you’re still giving it your all and our project is running so smoothly under your lead. I- the others assure me that you’re doing a fine job. And you’ll get even better.”

“Thanks.” Anne joined May in finishing off her drink. “Is- there anything else you wanted to talk about?”

“Well, now that you mention it- oh, why don’t I refresh our drinks first?” May collected the glasses and disappeared for another minute or so. This time, the glasses had just a bit less than before. May returned to her original spot opposite Anne. “So is it true? You’re giving up your pledge?”

“Yes,” Anna said, steeling her resolve. “I’ll pick up the ring on the way out if you want, though.”

May laughed, returning to her more chipper self. “It’s fine. So, uh- have you actually  _ done it _ yet?”

“ _ May _ ! It's been a few hours. Seriously.” Anne groaned. “It’s more of a ‘resolved to’ thing, okay?”

“Alright, alright,” May said, setting her glass down after just a sip. “Is there anyone you’ve ‘ _ resolved to _ ’ try your luck with?”

“That’s a secret.” Anne looked away, hiding her blush.

“Oh come on, Annie. Now I’m even more curious.” May started to lean in. “Alright, is it someone I know? Maybe I can help.”

Great, what was Anne supposed to say? It felt like a no-win situation. She needed more time to gauge things.

“Uh, yeah. You could say that.” Anne gripped the glass, swallowing the urge to throw it all back.

May sighed. “It’s me, isn’t it?” Looked like time was up. “You’ve been giving me these strange looks all day. That’s away. It all makes a lot more sense if my hypothesis is correct.”

“I-” Anne felt as though she was made of air. “Look- it’s not-  _ I’m really sorry _ .”

“Annie, Annie, Annie.” May returned to Anne’s side, though this time she left her drink behind. “Before your eyes dart away. Did this only happen after you discovered my secret?”

“Well- yeah? That was the kind of thing I also wanted. Only- I never really met any men I liked, or I wasn’t allowed. You, though- you’ve done so much for me over such a short time. You even showed me how stupid I was being today. I’m not normally into women, but- I guess I’d say you’re the best of both worlds.”

May snorted a chuckle. “I don’t think anyone’s ever said that about me. Look, I’m flattered, really. And I care for you, really. It’s just I’m not all that comfortable going this far with my boss, or at least my supervisor. Especially now you have such a delicate secret on me.”

The thought that Anne was being the least being coercive in all of this felt abhorrent. Maybe that wasn’t the exact problem: it was only that May believed the whole exchange to put her under some kind of duress. Was there any way to convince her that wasn’t the case?

“It’s okay, I understand.” Anne returned to her drink. “I guess I’ll just have to find someone else to show me the ropes.”

“Wha-  _ ropes _ ?” May was now giving her full attention. “Oh, uh- you mean figuratively, right?”

“Maybe a little of both? I told you, I’ve never done anything like this before.” Anne took a couple of deep breaths. Steady the nerves. “I started to imagine being completely bare and helpless. So anyone could do what they wanted to me. Make me do what they wanted. It would only work with someone that I felt comfortable to give that kind of power. I guess I’ll have to find someone else, eventually.”

Anne had May’s attention now. “Alright, but what if something went wrong? Wouldn’t you hold that against the person who did that kind of thing to you?”

“I don’t think so,” Anne said, shaking her head. “There’s still a lot of things I don’t know if I would enjoy or not. I suppose as long as whichever person it happened to be didn’t try to harm me and respected any limits I discovered, I would understand the occasional hiccup.”

“I see,” May said, perhaps in need of another ‘closet trip’. “Just for the sake of argument, what if this non-specific individual wanted to- shall we say-  _ finish  _ inside of you? Even if said individual  _ could _ potentially fertilise you?”

“What an interesting scenario,” Anne said, suppressing the urge to chuckle. “That happens to coincide with my desire to experience my first time without any kind of protection. While there are contingencies for an unwanted pregnancy, I suppose it would have to be a day where I’m a good distance away from ovulating. For example, today.” Anne pulled a test from her bag, bought on the trip. According to the results, she was at least a week away.

“You’re really that determined to do this, that you’ll take on any and all consequences?” May asked, bringing the conversation back to earth.

Anne nodded. “I’m the leader, remember? The buck stops with me.”

“If you’re certain. Do you really mean anything?” May asked.

“I should be willing to try anything, yes. Though I can retract that at any time for any particular act- or  _ tool _ .” Anne took May’s hand into her own. “There are safe words for this kind of thing, right? Why don’t you choose one for me?”

May held her chin in her hand, thinking about what it would be. “You know what? I’ll need a bit more time; not to mention I have to pick up a few things. I’ll be upstairs for a couple of minutes. Close all the blinds, put the lights onto a low setting, then strip. Completely.”

“You’re  _ sure  _ no one will barge in?” Anne asked, starting to fray.

“There’ll be no uninvited visitors to our fun, I promise.” With that, May walked out, closing the wooden door behind her. 

That was it. Anne was really doing this. Despite the clear set of simple instructions she’d been given, Anne just sat there for at least thirty seconds. May would be gone a bit longer than her previous supply trips, and she needed to steel herself. There was a wide gulf between imagining and execution. She would just have to trust that May was still every bit the person Anne thought of her.

The blinds were first; even as they fully thwarted the possibility of any voyeurism, there was still enough sunlight pouring through to just about make things out. The light was next, a small metal dial that could be turned to give a varying amount of light. Anne moved it until it clicked on, then shifted it just a touch for some low, atmospheric light from the wall lamps. The last part drew the most reluctance from her; the first time she’d ever forsaken her modesty like this outside of her home, except perhaps for medical reasons. Nonetheless, Anne finished well before May returned: her dress and underwear all sat in a neat pile on the sofa while her shoes lay on the wooden floor. Even her in the darkened, lonely room Anne fought the urge to use her arms, fighting for any shred of possible modesty. If May really did go through with tying her up, that would no longer be an option.

There was another whole minute at least of sitting and introspecting before Anne heard footsteps coming down the stairs, getting louder and louder. Her guard shot up until it was May who walked through the door, carrying a large sports bag from her right hand. Still, there appeared to be no way to lock the door on its own. Anyone  _ could _ still just walk in.

May slid the small dining table to one side, leaving a larger area of open floor to work with. Anne heard the zipper of the bag come open, and curiosity overwhelmed anxiety. She couldn’t see what May was bringing out from her seat, so there was nothing to do but walk closer.

The bag was opened wide from the top, and May pulled out some kind of seat? The thing was shaped like the top half of a cylinder and was coated in some kind of brown leather, with the exception of a couple of plastic nubs at the center top. There was a panel on one side; presumably the front, with a few buttons and a digital display. Additionally, there were a set of restraints: a pair of leather buckled straps on each side for the thighs and the ankles. On the back, there were armbinders on a stiff lead attached to the back. 

This, it seemed, was to be Anne’s ‘hot seat’. May removed it from the bag and set it in the middle of the area. Anne heard some items rustling about in the bag as May set it aside. With just a few seconds to admire her work, May turned around and spent a few more seconds admiring Anne’s full body.

“Oh my,” May cooed, getting a closer look. “You don’t pad? Not even a little bit?”

Anne blushed, not sure if she appreciated the attention on her chest. “Er- no. They just grew out like this. My family never liked them, especially once I reached adulthood and wanted to go away to study.”

“Well, it sounds like you were in bad company. I know how that feels. And I’m looking forward to seeing how  _ those  _ feel.” May took a step back, to present the large toy she brought in. “Now, why don’t we get started? Your throne awaits.”

“Throne? Is that what it’s called?” Anne looked it over. It looked and sounded as though she sat on it, but what then?

“It’s called a sybian, Annie. You give it a little sit, it’ll make you feel  _ really  _ good. Though I plan to give you more than a little.” May giggled. “Not all of them have the straps; they’ll keep you from going anywhere. Once you’re secured, I think I’ll show you everything as well.”

_ Everything _ . “Well, okay.” Anne sat down on the plastic nubs, lining herself up to the restraints. One by one, May got to work buckling the straps secure, squeezing Anne’s legs with just a touch of tightness. Next came the arms, which May held crossed behind her back, then secured them together with the back restraints. Thanks to the leash, Anne could just about lean forward before the rope went taut.

“There we go. Nice and tight,” May stood up, taking in Anne’s helpless state. With a nod, she leaned down towards the control panel. “Now the fun can begin.  _ The safe word is ‘mask’ _ .”

May pressed some buttons and the whole seat buzzed to life. The plastic Anne sat directly on tickled and stimulated her.  _ Oh, oh god _ . Anne started to take shallow, unsteady breaths. This was nothing like her hands. Each moment she heated up, started to lose herself to the pleasure building up. How much longer could she-

“Having fun, are we?” May asked. Anne nodded, one of the few movements she could still do in her state. May crouched down to touch her cheek. “You know, this is only the lowest setting. Not to mention your sitting on the least- intrusive attachment we have. I was going to ratchet things up over time, but I think I’ll let you stew for a while.”

“ _ You- said you- going to- _ ,” Anne managed between ecstatic gasps.

“Show you everything? But of course.” May walked over to where the bag last was, going up behind Anne. The next thing she knew, Anne’s world went dark as a strip of black cloth covered her eyes and wrapped around her head. “ _ No peeking _ !”

Even with no sight and the pleasure radiating from between her legs, Anne could still hear just fine. Which made it all the more confusing when she heard the door opening and closing. 

“May- where-  _ where are you _ -” there was little point; she was already gone. Leaving Anne buzzing and helpless. The restraints were still plenty tight and even with what leeway there was to move, tipping herself over would be anything but helpful. She would just have to take it. Which proved more and more difficult.

Not because she was continuing to escalate in heated pleasure, but because she  _ wasn’t _ . This was about as far as she could go on the lowest setting. Stuck in place, in every sense of the word. How long was May going to leave her like this? What did she even walk out for? This better not be some sick prank.

_ Maybe it was _ . No sooner than her thoughts trailed off, Anne heard the door open again. There was a shuffling of feet. They were trying to hide their presence, but there was more than one person coming in. How many were there? Three? They weren’t wearing any shoes at least; those would clatter against the wooden floor. As is realising they were being heard, the steps quieted as they approached. They seemed to be surrounding her from the front; save for one creeping behind her.

A pair of hands reached around to her breasts to caress them. “Sorry for the wait. Are you ready?” May asked.

“I heard the others come in, May. This isn’t what we agreed to.” Anne felt the hands on her stop moving.

“We  _ agreed  _ that I would do anything I wanted to you. What I want just so happens to involve them.” May giggled, then resumed her massage. 

“What? No!” Anne fought off the rising pleasure from May’s direct involvement. “Whoever  _ they _ are, I’m not letting a bunch of strangers have their way with me.”

“Well then. What if they weren’t strangers?” May pulled her hands back and undid the blindfold cutting off Anne’s vision. The low light didn’t take too long for Anne to adjust to. The sight that greeted her proved to be more of a challenge.

In front her stood the remainder of her little work team. Penny, Sri and Kat towered above Anne just a few feet away as though it was the most usual thing in the world. Even though they were lording over their helpless supervisor. Even though they all completely lacked clothing, save the odd personal accessory. Even though they were all like May;  _ packing heat _ .

On Anne’s left stood Penny, the tallest of the four futas, though only by a small margin. Her blonde hair was tied into a bun that had served as an inspiration for Anne’s own style, and seemed to possess a dissonance between the physique she wanted and the one she received; not just due to her surprise package. She portrayed the posture of a proper lady as best she could, yet it clashed with her height and slight bulk all around. Her physique wasn’t clearly muscle or fat, and Anne couldn’t help but wonder if it was a result of a strict regimen or just neglect.

In the middle stood Sri; her diminutive and unassertive presence was only further accentuated when she stood completely disrobed. Her figure was every bit as slender as Anne imagined. Her cock, while just above average was the smallest of the four in the room. Sri cupped her hands together as though she was the only one with the decency to have any reservations over this bizarre scenario. Behind her hands was an average chest; Anne guessed around a B-cup.

Over to the right, and perhaps indignant to be the last up for evaluation stood Kat. Her scowl twisted into a sly smile, as she proved to be every bit the muscular powerhouse Anne previously received the slightest glimpse of. From head to toe, Kat displayed a tapestry of toned and sculpted muscles, without building up excessive mass. The only exception was her chest, which Anne outclassed slightly. Her hand cannon seemed to be the thickest out of everyone; did she even push that into shape in her spare time?

“Wait. I don’t understand. You’re all-” Anne stammered, still contending with the low vibration.

“We are all like May, dearie. That is correct,” Penny finished.

“We’re sorry we didn’t say,” Sri added. “We hope you understand.”

Kat gave her trademark glare. “You  _ better _ not tell anyone.”

“Come on, Kat. We’re already past this,” May chided, now standing up. “Anne is more than just our lovely leader. She is a close friend and confidant.”

Kat exhaled sharply through her teeth, but she let the matter slide.

“You just gave me the most wonderful idea,” Penny chimed in, stepping forward. “Since she’s now in on our little secret, why don’t we go around the room and explain a little about it. We’ll each introduce dear Anne’s mouth to our dirty little secret, and go for as long as we keep talking.”

“I like the way you think, Penny,” May agreed, crouching down in front of Anne. “Each time one of us stops, we’ll turn the vibration on this little hot seat up a notch. What do you think?”

Anne wished she knew. Every dimension of this threw all of her previous expectations out the window. Yet there was no way in hell she could just say no: when would she get another opportunity like this? The bigger question was if Anne was up to the task of pleasing her entire team with no real experience. May knew about this, which must mean the rest did as well. If that wasn’t a deal breaker for the team, then it wouldn’t be for her.

“Alright.” Anne nodded. “I’ll do my best for all of you.”

“See, Annie? May chimed, giving a warm smile. “That’s what we all like about you. Now, open wide!”

Anne obliged her, and May decided to savour the moment before taking the plunge. She stood up and shifted around to Anne’s right. Letting her full length stand to attention right in front of May’s face. To think in all of the excitement Anne could forget about this  _ thing _ ; what had started all of this. With the generous length filling her view, Anne barely noticed May’s chest being less impressive when completely bare; it seemed May  _ did  _ pad them on the day to day basis. The presence of the piston in front of her was simply too strong. The length. The feel. The  _ smell _ . 

The tasting was about to begin: May withdrew herself a step. “Alright, now around to me,” She ordered. May’s hand took a grasp of Anne’s head and it was mostly on May’s power that Anne turned to face May’s cock. “You still open? Good. Let’s start nice and easy. Wouldn’t want to make any subsequent experiences too disappointing, would we?”

If there was any annoyance on the others, Anne didn’t care to see it. May’s head was already passing Anne’s lips and teasing her tongue. The feeling, the  _ taste _ \- they were even better than Anne imagined. Almost intoxicating. The movement stopped when Anne’s entire mouth was full. There was more of May left, but more force would be required to go further.

So, instead Anne felt her head pulled back and forth, cycling over and over. Forced to take the sweet torture of tasting the skin over, and over.

“My name is May Calavero,” May started, keeping the motions going. If anything, she was building up speed. “Contrary to what you might have believed, Annie- I’ve known them for quite a bit longer than I have you.” Anne widened her eyes at this revelation. She would look up, but that proved too difficult with the cycling movements. “Truth be told, I was pretty close to vagrancy before we found each other; I don’t know exactly why I chose to trust them but I’m so glad they did. They gave me new friends, a new life, and a job. That’s how we met in that group interview. I’m actually a little envious of you for that, Annie. You got there on your own; nothing but your own merits. That’s why I’ve never had any trouble working under you, or encouraging the others to do the same.”

May snuck in a couple more quick cycles before pulling out at both ends at the same time. Anne made a few gasps, annoyed at the saliva trailing down her chin she had no power to stop. So this was fellatio. More exciting than it looked. Combined with the fact it was non-procreational made it anathema in her old life. Oh, if her family could see her now.

“Over here, if you please,” Penny called out. When Anne turned to face her, Penny was already in her face. “My turn now. Before we begin, though-”

Penny took one of her right hand and started running her fingers through Anne’s hair. It took a few seconds to figure out what was going on: Penny was undoing her hair. With a bit of pulling, it all came loose. That was, until Penny grabbed a handful of it from the top of Anne’s head and took a commanding grip.

“There. Now, you will not make any attempt to resist me, with your neck or the inside of your mouth.  _ Do I make myself clear _ ?” Penny’s calm authority left Anne only able to nod quietly, and offer her open mouth once more. She took a similar approach to last time albeit with a different grip: familiarising herself with the inside of Anne’s mouth, before picking up a rhythm. Her’s was slightly less bulky or long than May’s but had a more refreshing, enticing taste. Even the pulling on her hair wasn’t too off-putting, if uncomfortable.

“Penny Worthington. Though like the others in this room, yourself included now, I don’t much care for my family name any longer. Or anything else about them. Back at home, I was what was considered ‘old money’.” Anne moaned an objection as the pulling got a little too intense. She got the slightest bit of quarter. “They barely tolerated the way I was born, and when they discovered my  _ tastes _ , that was simply too much for them. The writing was on the wall; they wanted to get rid of me. Which suited me just fine, for the right price of course. They gave me what could be considered my share of the inheritance, and saw me off. When I found out there were others like me, I decided to put my small fortune to good use: giving people a safe home, among other things. That little seat vibrating its way into your head right now? Mine. In fact, all the other toys still in the bag are, too.” The movements got faster; the excitement was building up, but so was the strain on Anne’s poor head. “I must admit, I  _ thoroughly _ enjoyed you looking up to me, relying on me for all that support at work. Though I never imagined things would play out like this. May was right to have a good feeling about you.”

Unlike last time, Penny held May as far as she could comfortably go for a couple of seconds before pulling out. She also gave Anne’s mouth a cursory wipe before things got too messy. When Anne looked up, she saw Penny give a sly smile, one of anticipation of what was to come. It was a bit harder to stay focused with her seat buzzing at level three. Still, she saw Penny return to her original spot. Then, nothing seemed to happen.

“She’s all yours, don’t be bashful,” Penny said, nudging Sri forward. It was a good few seconds before she advanced to claim what was hers. Of all the futas, Sri most definitely looked like she didn’t want to be here. Yet here she was, taking the smallest steps possible. Did she not want to feel left out? Or just desperate for a bit of  _ fun _ ? That would come as no surprise. Instead of pushing herself into Anne’s mouth, Sri moved close enough, then allowed Anne to wrap herself around with. If Anne was forced to guess, it was an issue of confidence, not laziness.

Shri gave an awkward laugh, followed by one forced by being tickled. “I- I am Shri Shamal. I am the youngest member of this house. And- I too fled from my home. At first, I thought my family accepted what I was. That they would love me regardless.” Even up close, Sri’s extension was the easiest on Anne, even though it was by no means tiny. Still, Anne needed to focus on the rhythm all by herself, while listening in with the intense vibrations shaking her from down below. It wasn’t likely that Sri would complain if her pace went off-kilter at any point, though. “Then, they started saying they can ‘fix’ me. They wanted me to have surgery; alter the way I was. I think- if I did not find Miss Penny when I did, I may have given in to them.” As the talking stopped, Anne picked up the pace. The smell of sweet spice was even more enticing up close. “Ooh,  _ ahh _ ! There is one more thing: I know that you have been wanting to speak to me- about the number of breaks I have. How it is inappropriate to spend so much time away from my desk. I think- now I can at least show you why.”

What was - _ gah _ ! Without any warning, Sri went off with a full load when she was already in the depths of Anne’s mouth. So much came out all of once: some of it spilled out the way Sri came in, while plenty more got swallowed in the excitement. It felt as though the lithe Indian shot out a least half a litre. When it was done, Sri pulled out, face red as a cherry. Anne was left gasping, unsure of what to do with the remainder in her mouth. After a few seconds of silence, she swallowed.

“Hah! You’ll make a fine sub yet,” May cheered, kneeling down besides Anne. May took a cloth to wipe away the remaining mess while Sri retreated. “If you’re surprised now, just wait and see how quickly she’s back to full.”

Anne’s nerves started to fray from that statement. Yet even this first act was far from done; May finished cleaning then cranked up the level of vibration one more notch. It was getting ever hard to focus; she probably wouldn’t be able to pleasure anyone else on her own in this state. Then, there was the matter of the last futa. The one Anne was dreading the most. 

Kat wasted no time in demonstrating why that was the case. 

“May. You know what to do,” Kat ordered. Anne saw May nod from the corner of her eye.

“Keep that mouth wide open, would you?” May asked. “There’s a good girl.” Anne heard the sounds of the bag being rustled around. It sounded like something else was being brought out. There was only a couple of seconds after the noise stopped to wonder what it was; something blurred past Anne’s face, and the next thing she knew a ring of metal held her mouth wide open, secured around her head by a leather band. Anyone could stick what the wanted in her mouth now. 

That person, of course, was Kat. No sooner than May backed off, Kat loomed over Anne in a way none of the other futas could hope to. The muscles, the firm stance, the icy glare. Most of all, the thick piece Kat brandished right in front of Anne’s vulnerable mouth. Anne thought she would faint when a steely hand gripped the top of her head.

“How about a game?” Kat asked, in a way that was  _ not  _ a question. “I will pull you onto me, and you will try to pull back. Let us see how long you last.” With that, Kat started to pull Anne’s head forward. Neither of them seemed to doubt who would win; Anne suspected the arm pulling her head could lift her entire body. Yet Anne didn’t want to know what Kat would do if she didn’t at least play along with this little game. So, just before she would touch the tip, Anne started to pull back.

For a moment, it seemed as though Anne was starting to win out. Deep down, she knew it was an act. Like the superior arm-wrestler who gives that head start just to push back with what seemed like no effort. Sure enough, with an almost sinister laugh, Kat forced Anne’s head forward without holding back, and the force of this insertion almost made Anne choke. When Kat started to make Anne move, the force and grip were something else entirely. She felt the force of the head hitting the back of her mouth every time, almost overriding the intense vibrations between her legs. Yet she couldn’t bring herself to hate it. Maybe this was the reason Kat went last.

Kat forced a heavy sigh. “If I must do this- I am Katrianda. That is all you need to know. I was once a promising athlete. Was on my way to breaking many records. Then, they  _ find out _ . Take it all back. Disqualify for good measure.  _ Bullshit _ . But, because of that, I meet Penny. I cannot break records, but I can still break people.” Kat gave a sly smile. At least, Anne thought she did; her eyes were starting to glaze over. “You seemed to know that, even before today. And you  _ definitely  _ will after.”

The time for talk was done. Kat sped up, pulling Anne’s head in perfect sync with her. After Sri’s display it seemed Kat wanted her own finish as well. Not before Anne, who between the action at each end couldn’t hold the dam any longer. Fluids gushed out onto the sybian’s plastic nubs, followed by the rest of it. Compared to the previous explosion in her mouth, this one wasn’t nearly as noticeable. Though Kat considered the whole ordeal done at that point, leaving Anne with the majority of the mess. This time, she downed the more modest load with less difficulty. 

Once again, May cleaned any remaining mess, and finally turned the vibrations off. Leaving Anne panting. Gasping.  _ Wanting _ . She felt ready to take the plunge. Or more accurately, let the four of them do so. None of them said anything for a good thirty seconds, until May broke the silence.

“Okay, what shall we do next?” She asked, turned her head around to each of the other three.

“I- need to relieve myself,” Sri said, lowering her hand.

“I would also like to do so,” Kat agreed.

Penny nodded. “Very good. I have a couple of things to pick up, then.”

“Alright then! Quick break. Meet back here in three minutes for the main event,” May said. There was a moment of quiet accord, as they all shuffled out of the room. May stuck around just long enough to reach down and get a tantalising touch to Anne’s wetness. “Try not to go too crazy while we’re gone, alright. Oh, you’re still new to this, right? Think about who you’d like to give the first turn to, okay?” May gave Anne a wink, before leaving herself.

For the second time, Anne was left vulnerable in the relative darkness; this time there was no rumbling to distract her. Only her own thoughts. For example, May never explained what she was leaving for. Maybe the others wouldn’t trust her alone with Anne for three minutes. 

This all led to anticipation for the main event, with just a hint of anxiety. Anne considered May’s parting question, but there was no easy, obvious answer. What did she want? Moreover, what did the others want? She wanted this to be truly special. Was it wrong to put herself first, just this once?

The door opened in what felt like quite a bit less than three minutes. The only one to come through was Penny, which deepened Anne’s suspicions. Still naked and hanging loose, but carrying something round in her hand.

“Good, I still have a bit of time. Don’t worry, dearie. I’m not looking for a little extra fun out of turn,” Penny explained, presenting the object in her hands clearly into Anne’s view. A collar. “May’s a good friend, but she didn’t even accessorize you a little bit. Speaking of which-” Penny unfastened the ring gag and pulled it from Anne’s mouth, bringing back a small amount of comfort.

Bringing the focus back to the collar. Even in the dim light, Anne could make out the folded leather lead coming off it. Not the mention the small metal plate with an engraving:

‘Futa toy’

“You- want me to wear that?” Anne asked, as if there was a question.

Penny chuckled. “I want you to  _ beg  _ to wear it. Oh, don’t look at me like that. If you don’t beg, I won’t force you. It’s as simple as that. But the truth is none of us feel comfortable breaking in our boss.”

“I’m not your boss,” Anne insisted. “But will that really change anything? Wearing  _ that _ ?”

“I’m not just trying to humiliate you. The others know about this as well. I’ve been waiting to use this for a while, you know. I never imagined before today that you might be the one to accept it. They’ll all feel better, I promise.”

Anne considered. It couldn’t do any harm, could it? Unless it made her team think less of her from then on. She would just have to hope it wouldn’t.

“Okay. Collar me, then.  _ Please _ .”

“That’s the spirit,” Penny said, unbuckling the collar to place around Anne’s neck. Once it was secured, Penny adjusted it so the word plate faced directly forwards. “This will be fun, don’t you worry.”

Just in time. The other three were returning, looking just a little bit put out that Penny decided to start the party early. 

May took a closer look at the collar. “What’s this, then? Penny made you wear this?”

“Uh, no.” Anne blushed a bit. “I asked to wear this.”

“Hah!” Penny exclaimed. “Looks like I win, May.”

Anne shook her head. “Wait, what?”

“May didn’t think I could get you to wear the collar. So we had a little bet, you see.” Penny gave a smile, proud of herself.

“You tricked me. And now you had to show it off to everyone?” Anne asked, crestfallen.

“Oh, don’t take it personally, dear,” Penny said. “I just had to make it clear we weren’t colluding. I can take it off now if you want.”

“No,” Anne decided. “But you’re leaving. Now.”

“I don’t think-”

“ _ NOW _ !” Anne hated to raise her voice, but she hated being used like this even more. She wasn’t able to break out of the restraints in a show of willpower, but Penny got the message and slowly backed off. Her final backwards glance was shot down by Anne’s heated glare. The door closed, and only three futas remained.

“Hey, are you alright?” May asked. “I’m really, really sorry. When Penny gave the idea it just seemed like a bit of harmless fun. I didn’t think she would trick you like that. Are you okay?”

Anne fumed. She could still call this whole thing off, even after act one. She still wanted to see this through, though. Punishing all of her team for Penny’s manipulative little game was a touch excessive. So was four futas when she was tied up like this.

“Come on, let’s just do this already,” Anne decided.

“You’re sure? Alright then,” May said, as the other two took their original places. “Now, have you decided? Who gets to go first?”

Wow. In all that excitement and anger, Anne forgot all about that. Now that she was cooling off, she realised she still had no idea. Would more alone time really have helped? What Anne needed was more information.

“I- I’m not sure yet. How would each of you do it? Do  _ me _ ?” Anne asked.

“So, you’re going to put us on the spot now?” May said, pausing for a few seconds. “Well, if it were me, I think I would go onto that lovely sofa and make you sit yourself right on top, back to me. I’d give those lovely breasts and pussy a nice little massage.”

That actually sounded pretty nice. Fun, and not too over the top.

“I- think I would just have you on top of me, riding,” Sri said. “Or maybe you could go on your back on the sofa.” That didn’t sound so bad, as long as it wasn’t Anne on the wooden floor. “Is it okay if I- go off inside of you, or-”

“We went through this, it’s fine,” May said. All attention was on Kat.

“Me? I would lift you up, hold you in my arms. I could make you ride me all the way to the end, no problem.” That  _ did  _ sound a little excessive for her first time. Maybe Anne could try that somewhere further down the line.

Anne took a deep breath. “Fine. It looks like you win, May.”

“Yay! Alright, let’s get this started!” May only now decided that undoing the restraints holding Anne’s legs, giving her a cold feeling and just a touch of aching as she needed to get used to moving her legs around again. Nonetheless. May led her to the largest sofa, facing away from the covered windows, before sitting herself down and letting her not so little friend stand out. “I’m all yours. Just- back up to me and I’ll get you seated.”

Anne obliged her, and when she was close enough she felt a pair of hands on her hips, guiding her down. Even not completely certain of her descent, Anne reached the tip sooner than expected.

“Whenever you’re ready,” May said. One hand was still on Anne’s hip, while the other was no doubt holding herself steady. This was it. Anne’s first time. Uncertainty and anxiety started welling up; partially a holdover from her old, less enlightened days. Oh well, too late for regrets.

Anne pushed down onto the tip. Once it was clearly in, she slid down, taking it all on. So good. So exciting. This was  _ sex _ . There was still a small amount of lingering discomfort and anxiety, but she’d taken that first step. Now, to ride it all the way to the end. When she’d gone as far as possible at this point, a combined effort of Anne’s bent legs and May’s hands started her moving; up and down. Up, and down. The hands were mostly to keep Anne stable and with her arms still tightly bound. Still, she found a rhythm and speed they both seemed happy with.

That was before May’s ‘hands on’ approach.

True to her word, May leaned in close and reached her hands around to Anne’s crest and crotch, stimulating them further with gentle fingers. These were practiced hands; there was no other way of looking at it. Between hot, high pitched pants and harder, tighter squeezes of the fingers teasing her Anne felt just a bit as though this was what making love was like. Closer and closer, until-

“ _ Ahh _ !” There she went again. There wasn’t too much time for Anne to rest on her high, though.

The audience was getting restless.

“You think you can take on two of us now?” Kat challenged Anne from right in front. All fired up and ready to go again.

“Of course she can. Annie’s a real team player,” May said between breaths. “Aren’t you?”

“Oh. Alright. Do you want me to use my mouth again?” Anne asked.

“Of course.” Kat chuckled. “You can relax. I have had my fill of roughness. For now. May, if you would?”

“Got it!” May lurched forward, forcing Anne with her. Kat’s quick, firm hands were the only thing stopping Anne from tumbling forward onto the floor. Having been caught, she was gently lowered while May pushed herself to the edge of her seat. She was stopped leaning horizontally forwards, ready to be sandwiched. 

This time, Anne opened her mouth to allow Kat’s bulky piece inside her. Without the metal the size was more apparent, and it proved a snug fit. Kat took a gentler grip than before on Anne’s head, and both ends started moving, pushing Anne between the both of them. An experience not completely unlike the sybian, only it hit much  _ deeper _ . Anne was being stuffed; at least that was how it felt. Besides feeling exhilarating, that was. Where were this all her life? Oh right, she never would have accepted anything like this before today, especially from people like this. No, not ‘people like this’. Futas. That was what wanted to be known as; at least in May’s case.

At first, Anne tried to assist the movements with her legs, which just about touched the floor. After a minute or so, she was content to let herself be directed by the intense forces at each end. Back and forth this time. Meandering between thrusting opposite each other, then in perfect sync. Kat’s hands were gripping a bit too tight again, but Anne wasn’t in a position to complain.

“Ooh- I’m about to-” May groaned. Anne’s eyes shot open as she was beyond filled with the liquid seed shooting from May. Such a rush. It wasn’t quite the same as orgasming herself, yet the heated satisfaction coming from May’s body was its own reward. Kat seemed to finish a second time herself, but appeared mostly spent by this point.

Anne was left to slowly drop onto the floor; the cold wooden surface an afterthought against the heat her body built up. The seed still flowed from her pussy; it was probably a good thing there wasn’t any rug or carpet. She took deep breaths. Feeling winded, yet still unable to escape a further longing. 

As it turned out, the three with her were even less sated than Anne was. A set of steely hands took either side of Anne’s waist and lifted her back up; not onto her feet, but her knees. Kat lay on her back a couple of feet away, still very much ‘standing’ tall. It didn’t take any firm words to figure out what she wanted, Anne edged forwards on her folded legs, along Kat’s. Anne would be going a second time already, previous leftovers be damned.

The second time started with much less discomfort or second-guessing. In a few seconds, Anne was riding another co-worker. She couldn’t help but notice the slight scowl on Kat’s face, though. This arrangement wasn’t satisfactory just yet.

“Come closer,” Kat ordered. Without her arms, Anne could only lean forward an inch or see before falling over, so Kat held out her arms. Anne felt a twinge of nervousness over what was about to happen, but offered herself anyway. Propped up by one hand, Anne felt the other reaching around the collar. She then realised why: the folded lead. Kat untied at and pulled it loose. Then, pulled it taut for a second. “ _ Move _ .”

Anne obliged her, sliding up and down. Still propped up by the strong arms. Trying not to focus on the last of the gunk being pushed out. She focused on a consistent, yet pleasing rhythm. For a moment, it felt as though she was starting to get the hang of this.

Then, Kat decided to adjust her arms. With a couple of moves, she placed her firm grip on Anne’s chest. She closed her fingers just short of making Anne cry out, and cracked a smile that was honestly more unnerving than her scowl. With just a touch more difficulty, Anne returned to her ride and tried not to be too distracted by the kneading on each breast. Anne would overcome this as well. Or, she would just come. Either way- wait, wasn’t this supposed to go differently?

“I thought- you were- going to- carry me,” Anne said between gasps.

There was that smile again. “I came up with a better idea.” Kat turned her head. “Sri. Come over here!”

In all the excitement, Anne forgot all about her. Sri walked over behind her, still brandishing her loaded weapon with only the slightest hint of shame now. “What is it?”

“I think you know what,” Kat said, zoning in on Sri’s eyes. “You said you would quite like to try the  _ other _ entrance, did you not?”

“I-” Sri blushed. “You didn’t have to say that out loud!”

“Oh, please. She already knows the big secret. No point in getting worked up over the little things. Speaking of which, I think out of all of us, you would be the least painful to go first, there.” Kat moved her arms away, letting Anne fall forward into their chests pressed against each other. Her hands were slapped down on Anne’s lower cheeks with frightening speed, letting the sting linger a bit before pulling them apart. “It’s right here if you want it. I’m sure you can find what you need left over in the bag. That is, if our fearless  _ leader _ has no objections.”

Fearless didn’t come close to how Anne felt at this moment. All three, and on the first day. It was too little, too late to make any real claim of innocence or attachment to her old values, but Anne at least hoped this last one could be a little more on her own terms. She remained silent as there was another moment of rustling inside the giant bag. She only let out a slight yelp as a cold blob was applied to her tight entry. She was now lubricated for entry. Kat’s hands still held her open, offering her up. Last chance to back out.

“H- here I go!” Sri said. 

This was-  _ ah _ ! Like her backside was being pulled apart. Anne couldn’t bring herself to try and make it stop, though. There was a flame of pleasure despite the pain. Or perhaps, within the pain. Either way, the worst part seemed to end as the head made it all the way in, and the real fun began.

Anne’s hips began moving again, though now it was almost entirely on the power of her two entrants. Sri’s hands went atop Anne’s hind and she pulled her along, complementing Sri’s own thrusting. Meanwhile Kat’s hands hadn’t gone anywhere and she kept Anne sliding along herself. After about half a minute, Anne was no longer even sure how to react and her lungs started to force out a series of escalating moans. So much was now going on at once, and what little control was now utterly dashed. She was simply along for the ride. Further and further. This time, Anne’s climax simply happened, feeling barely able to acknowledge it in the raging storm within her.

Sri’s climax however couldn’t be ignored. As the others mentioned, she was ready to fire off all over again in such a short time. Just as before, she didn’t have any time to change her aim, once again firing off to full load inside. 

It was a good minute or so before any semblance of focus returned to Anne. When that did happen, what she saw was May standing above her. Looking as though she was hungry again.

Oh no.

* * *

“ _ Ungh _ ,” Anne groaned. How long did their little tryst last? It wasn’t clear. Neither was the place she woke up in. Nice though the bed and room she found herself in were, they most certainly weren’t hers. Getting more details would require getting up, something a long ways off right now. She just wanted to go back to sleep, though the lingering pain and discomfort stymied. 

The aching in her backside came as no surprise. What did was the headache. Even though she’d never drank so much in such a short time, it was still only a couple of glasses. She felt fine afterwards; she couldn’t be  _ that _ much of a lightweight. She would just have to wait for it to pass.

Alternatively, for someone to show up. The door on the far side of the room opened up, and the ceiling lights flicked to life. The fanciness of the room was lost in the shock of the room’s new occupant.

Penny. They hadn’t exactly left things on the best of terms. Anne couldn’t bring herself to try and shoo her away, though. Not if her presence meant some kind of aid.

“Sleep well?” Penny asked. For the sake of her sanity, Anne assumed she really was just asking.

“I think so. Still kind of hurts, though.” Anne closed her eyes again, as though she could wish the sleep she wanted to herself.

“I’m not surprised. You went pretty wild for your first time, you know. Or so I heard.” Penny sat on the side of the bed. Why did she go that far? It could have been her own liberation, but a part of her knew it was also a sense of rebellion against those restrictions, and the ones she felt responsible. “There’s some water and pills on the table, if that helps.”

“Oh, thanks.” Right. All that excitement would leave her pretty dehydrated. Anne reached over and took both the comforts offered to her. Maybe they wouldn’t take too long to act. Maybe.

“What I wished to say was- I’m sorry.” Anne opened her eyes and turned to face Penny. “You’re young, and dare I say- still a little naïve. I also know you want all of the team to approve of you, and I decided to take advantage of that. I thought it was just a bit of fun; I never considered how you might feel about it.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Despite some lingering resentment, Anne gave a soft laugh. “No more bets, though. Just tell me what you’d like me to do.”

“I wasn’t certain there would be a next time,” Penny mused. “I suppose a good leader needs to be forgiving. Are you truly willing to give me another chance? Perhaps even wear the collar again some day?”

Anne nodded. “Well- it’s Sunday, isn’t it? Unless I slept a whole day. Or you want me to go home.”

“Heavens, no. I think we all consider you an honorary member of our little circle. And no, for the record it’s still the early hours of Sunday.” There was only a vague slither of daylight peeking through the windows.

“Well, there goes the rest of my weekend.” Anne laughed, until she fell into a brief bout of coughing.

“Back to sleep with you,” Penny ordered. “There’ll be plenty of time for me to show you a few new things later.”


End file.
